The Holly Berries Series
by X-Lynn McTavels
Summary: A series of short stories, the summaries for which is on the top of each page including the rating of that part.
1. Story One: Holly Berries

Disclaimer: Nothing from any of the Harry Potter books is owned by myself. All writings are fictional and have nothing to do with anything that is going to happen in the books, movies and or anything else.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Snape's having a Christmas in his chambers. But not alone who's the female companion and why so many holly berries?  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my friend Blondie because she is my biggest fan!  
  
Story One: ~*Holly Berries*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked up to Snape's door with a small smile on my face. I smoothed out the dressed I hoped he'd like. It was tight, short, satin, Slytherin green with Gryffindor red trim. I had finished the festive ensemble with a holly berry pin. He had told me the password earlier, it was rather clever no one would think he'd use it. In a low whisper I spoke the words,  
  
"Holly berries." The wall opened in a door-like manner and as it did it reviled Snape standing there waiting for me. He gave me a coy smile as I stepped forward he placed his hands on my waist pulling me in and close to him. As the wall closed we kissed deeply as I noted the mistletoe he had so carefully hung above his door. He smirked as the kiss ended noticing my discovery,  
  
"You could have just kissed me dear." I told him he nodded,  
  
"Perhaps, but this way you had to kiss back. You look very sexy in that dress." I smiled I knew he'd like it, he lead me to the warmth of his fire place. He had me sit in a leather wing back chair facing the small Christmas tree to the left of his own matching chair. On the tree there were a few odd ornaments and small charmed lights on it with a star on top. The only reason he had the tree was on my request. I had told him,  
  
"If we are spending Christmas in your chambers may we have a small tree to brighten the place and that I may put your gift under?" He had consented to it only to please me, there sat my gift under the little thing it was warped in the same green as my dress was but was toped with a sliver bow. Next to it was another box that wasn't there the day before it was wrapped in red and had a gold bow on it. Snape watched me as I looked over the dark sitting room.  
  
"My sweet would you care for some egg nog?" He asked. I nodded,  
  
"Please." He taped his wand on the end table between us and two glass mugs with holly berry patterns embossed on them, filled with the sweet liquid. I took mine up with a sip,  
  
"Thank you, I think it time for you to open your gift." I told him he went over to the tree and took up both packages and handed me the red one.  
  
"Ladies first and a merry Christmas." I smiled as he handed me the box. "Now don't go with the usual you shouldn't haves. To late I all ready did." He told me with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you." I unwrapped the flat box and took off the lid to revile tissue paper. I folded the paper back and there lie a silk piece of fabric. I took it out it showed to a very slinky nighty of holly left green and had holly berries on the bottom hem. Looking up at Snape I saw a grin on his lips and I could tell in his minds eye he could see me in that sin.  
  
"Now why did you get me something that would only be on for a short time?" I purred. He leaned over to my ear and purred right back,  
  
"I made sure it would look as good on the floor as it would you." I giggled and stood leaving the wrappings on my seat,  
  
"Well you open your gift as I go and put on mine." I went to his rest room and took off my dress removing the pin from it and slipped on the nighty and placed the pin on its front. I folded my dress and set it on the sink. After letting down my hair I opened the door to see Snape's long slender hands turning over the top hat I have given him. In the spirit of the season I had place a cluster of holly in it's brim.  
  
"Thank you, how did you know I needed one?" He asked. I walked over to him,  
  
"You said the parities you had to go to were black robes, so I figured you'd look perfect with it on." He turned and looked me over with a smirk curled on his lips. I took the hat gently from his hands and placed it beside our mugs on the table. I slid into his lap and kissed him deeply, he chuckled.  
  
"Lovely as always." He told me before running his hands down my sides. We kissed for a few more moments his kisses traveled down my neck to my shoulders then paused as he whispered in my ear,  
  
"Shall we continue this in my room?" I nodded yes as he lifted me and carried me to his room. He let my feet down to the ground as we reach the thresh hole he closed the door with his foot. Caressing my legs he played with the hem of the nighty and slid it up over my head. He looked over my red under garments with holly berries on them.  
  
"Aren't we festive tonight?" He growled to me dropping the nighty we both watched as it fell to the floor,  
  
"You're right it does look lovely there." I told him he lay his hands on my shoulders and ran them down my arms then tenderly ran his finger tips over my bare midriff. I let out a small groan as he did this and kissed my neck. The potions master chuckled as he guided me to his bed and laid me down on it. He removed his robes so he was only dressed in his black silk boxers that have holly berries embroidered on the left legs hem. I giggled at this,  
  
"And you said I was festive?" He trailed kisses up my navel and between my breast, finally to my lips. He laid down beside me and I had the chance to whisper in his ear,  
  
"I love you." He stopped kissing me and whispered in my own his warm lips brushing against it,  
  
"I love you as well Hermione." Two loud voices called in my ear,  
  
"HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERRRRRRMMMMMIIIIIIIONEEEEEEE!" I awoke with a start seeing Ron and Harry leaning over me. Harry shook his head,  
  
"Gees you were out like a light ''''''Mione. Merry Christmas it's 1:00 in the morning." Ron laughed as asked,  
  
"Good dreams you were smiling." I shrugged as the room came into focus. I looked at the table in front of me there laid my school books with my papers and quill next to them. On my bag was the holly pin. I looked at Ron and Harry saying,  
  
"That is the last time I fall asleep doing my potions home work."  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. The next story in the series is:  
  
"Happy New Year"  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Snape gave Hermione detention on New Year's Eve and get's something in return.  
  
Please review my story I would love to hear what you think. 


	2. Story Two: Happy New Year

Disclaimer: Nothing from any of the Harry Potter books is owned by myself. All writings are fictional and have nothing to do with anything that is going to happen in the books, movies and or anything else.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Snape gave Hermione detention on New Year's Eve and get's something in return.  
  
Dedication: No one  
  
Story Two: Happy New Year  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat there alone again. I am always alone, I usually don't mind but on holidays I feel it. Damn things, there just like every other day of the year but every one has to stress how impotent it is to be with people you love on these dates. December 31, new years eve, wonderful another year to suffer though life. Another year to battle it out with the Dark Lord. Another year to deal with dunder head students, that smart mouth ever chance they get. Another year of playing at being some one I am not so I can be a spy for the Ministry. Another year to have to look over my shoulder and around every corner. There was a knock at my office door I glared at it hoping that I was hearing things. No another knock,  
  
"Who is it and why are you here?" I sneered at the door.  
  
"It's Hermione Granger Professor. You assigned me a detention this morning." I remember now I caught the little thief in my privet supply closet. She had no reason to be in there, I am sure her and the other two hooligans were the ones that were stealing ingredients from me. This was the first time I caught one in the act.  
  
"Enter." I growled and went back to my paper work. She came in and closed the door behind her. I stood up and opened my supply closet.  
  
"Since you seem so fawned of it in there I think you'll enjoy organizing the new shipment I received today. You'll work until you're done." She nodded and looked at the wall of boxes next to her. I smirked they were all little things, fragile, and many. It'd take the girl all night, maybe even into the new year. She got to work with out a sigh. I must admit she takes the consequences for her actions. Even if her and the other two usually get away with murder. I went back to my own work and no words where spoken. Hours later I checked my watch it was only five minutes to the new year, I looked over to see Miss Granger's progress. One more box to go and not one complaint. I stood and watched her put away the last box, at one minute ten seconds to the new year. She looked at her watch and did a silent count down to herself and looked at me when she mouthed one. I was looming over her but she looked up and smiled at me,  
  
"Happy New Year Professor Snape." I was about to say 'out' but she did something I never would have guessed her to do in a million years. She stood up on her tip toes put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was so shocked I kissed back it felt so wonderful having some one show me love instead of the normal loathing. When the kiss ended I fond I had embraced my student she smiled at me again.  
  
"Tradition and all." I smiled back and nodded. "Professor?" I heard some one say in a distance.  
  
"Professor?" Some one poked me gingerly. "Pro-fess-or?" I awoke with a start to Miss Granger jumping back. I looked around confused, I had falling asleep doing my work. I looked at the girl,  
  
"Yes?" I asked trying to sound normal. She looked at me confused,  
  
"I am done sir. You fell asleep, I figured you'd want me to wake you. Or you might have a very bad back ache." She told me quietly. I nodded,  
  
"You're done?" She nodded and I went to check her work, it was better then I had done.  
  
"I reorganized it sir. It was a bit messy, I hope you don't mind." I looked back at her,  
  
"No it's fine you may go." She stretched and yawned. Looking at her watch she looked back at me, "Oh Happy New Year Professor." I waited wondering what would happen next. She watched me a moment more then went to the door. "Good morning." She said and with that left,  
  
"That is the last time I give any one a detention this late."  
  
Author Note: Thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it, the next story is:  
  
"Growth Ring"*  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Hermione has to face Snape after having her dream. What will she do at seeing her dream man?  
  
Please drop me a review I would love to hear what you think! 


	3. Story Three: Growth Ring

Disclaimer: Nothing from any of the Harry Potter books is owned by myself. All writings are fictional and have nothing to do with anything that is going to happen in the books, movies and or anything else.  
  
Story Title: Growth Ring  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: : Hermione has to face Snape after having her dream. What will she do at seeing her dream man?  
  
Dedication: To Sabrina, the reason this is actually retyped again.  
  
Story Three: Growth Ring ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hadn't told any one about the dream and for good reason. I wasn't about to admit that Snape was in my dreams where I had said I loved him, let alone kissed him. It sent shivers down my spine every time I thought about it , which seemed to be about every other minute since Harry and Ron woke me up. I've been trying to figure out what caused a dream like that. I've been reading more then I ever have on any subject and that was saying something. I even considered going to Professor Treawney for help, of coarse not saying what the dream was, but I decided she'd probably say it was a death warning. I sighed as I reached the last book on the shelf having anything to do with dreams, one was checked out around new years day before I got to it, and this one only had one sentence.  
  
"Dreams are often believed to be glimpses of what the heart truly desires."  
  
"OH GREAT THAT"S JUST WHAT I NEEDED TO READ!" I yelled then peaked around the corner thanking Merlin that Madam Price was out in the hall. I closed the book and put it back on the shelf, and with that dark rain hanging over my head I left for my dorm. Harry and Ron stopped me in the common room.  
  
" 'Mione what's wrong? You've been locked up in the library more then Madam Price is." Harry asked standing right in front of me. I tried to act as normal as possible as I replied,  
  
"Research..." I tried to go around him but Ron came up at his side,  
  
"On what?" He asked, he hadn't believed me he probably thought I was avoiding them, I felt bad about that but I wasn't telling them.  
  
"Doesn't matter now, I am done any ways." Well that was until I got my hands on the other book. Ron was about to say something else but Harry cut in.  
  
"All right 'Mione we thought you we're mad at us for something, as long as everything's okay." I nodded and was grateful to Harry. Ron looked upset and hurt, why did he have to take things so personality? Oh, it was probably because of summer forth year. I had gone to Victor's but it didn't work out when I was sixteen because he traveled too much. so we parted as friends and we are still writing to each other. But when Ron found out he decided to confess his feelings for me, I had to tell him I only felt him to be like a brother, just like I did Harry. I think his pried and heart was hurt by that because he's been acting differently to me. Quitter and such,my thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice.  
  
"'Mione want to go visit Hagrid with us?" I nodded,  
  
"Sure that would be nice." I looked to Ron his cheeks were a bit red and his eyes had a look of disdain for me. We went and spent an hour at Hagrid's, he's getting better at cooking but not by much. Ron avoided saying anything to me the whole time, Harry talked to me but the hurt couldn't be hidden from his eyes. Hagrid seemed to notice this silence between the boys and I, but he didn't say anything. When the visit was over we made our way back to the Great Hall for dinner. I turned in early, I couldn't stand Ron's pained glares at me.  
  
The next day classes started again and my luck the first one was double potions with none other then my dream man himself, Professor Snape.  
  
"Merlin help me!" I thought to myself as I walked with Ron and Harry to class. Harry nudged me,  
  
"You feeling okay?" I nodded, but bit my lower lip when he turned away. I had avoided all and anything having to do with him. I didn't seek out with Harry and Ron, I made sure to walk the other way when I saw him in the hallway. I haven't even looked at my potions homework since I finished it, I hope it's okay, I only checked it three times. Also if you haven't noticed I've tried not thinking his name. I felt like I was about to step into the lion den, no snake pit actually. I took a deep breath as we went over the thresh hole. I looked over at Professor Snape sitting at his desk. He looked to be getting less sleep then I had been the past weeks. There was a large cup of coffee on his desk, something I never seen him drink in all my seven years here. I was wondering what was keeping him up when I saw the book I was on the waiting list for sitting propped up against his test tubes the way I did with my books on the milk jug. Was he having troubled dreams as I was? Probably about his past, the man had been through more hell then an eternity could bring and yet there he was teaching us day after day like nothing happened. Trying to redeem himself for the past crimes and at risk to his own life spying on the one that was once his master. Maybe he wasn't such a horrible man as he and everyone else tried to putt off. Wait what was I thinking?  
  
"Ms. Granger did you come to class just to stand there and look at me? Or will you take you do it from your seat next?" Snape asked jerking me out of my thoughts about him. The class laughed at me, well the Slyrtherins did, my house was cursing under their breaths at the man. My cheeks reddened.  
  
"Sorry sir." I started to my seat waiting for another stick from him but instead it came from Draco.  
  
"We all know you're sorry Granger...A sorry excuse for a witch that is." Another round of laughter from those snakes. But Snape didn't even twitch a smirk, that was odd in fact he looked about to tell Draco to knock it off. I sat down next to Harry my face red as our house's Quidditch robes. Snape sneered at the class fallowed by a yawn, not very treating. He smacked his wand hard against the black board.  
  
"Do as it says and you won't have a detention for the rest of the month. Now pass in your reports, I am sure they all were done last night, if not before class at breakfast." Ah, that was his old self. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Burning the midnight oil and taking it out on us...And now we're turning in these four foot scrolls that we had to do over the winter break. Also there is a test tomorrow, that git!" The report actually wasn't that hard,it was only a review of what we had already studied to prepare us for our final exit exams.  
  
"Cruel to be kind..." I said Harry and Ron looked over at me confused and discussed.  
  
"WHAT?!?" They asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Admit it he is a good teacher..."  
  
"Hermione have you gone nuts? We've been here for seven years and he's been nothing but a git that delights in tormenting us." Ron said. I ignored him.  
  
"And he risks his life to protect this world..." Harry looked me over,  
  
"Ron look at her schedule, I think there might be little hearts drawn around this lesson..." I glared at Harry.  
  
"What does that mean?" I snapped. Harry stated matter of factly,  
  
"You're talking about him like you did about that loser Lockheart." Ron got it just then,  
  
"You're in love with Snape?" Ron asked, he looked more furious then he had when I was with Victor. But if he looked mad I must have looked as pleasant as a mother dragon.  
  
"HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WESLEY I DON'T LONE ANY ONE AND ESPECIALLY..." Harry and Ron's eyes went wide as I saw a shadow loom over me. I turned around,  
  
"Professor Snape." I squeaked, he glared at me then Ron and Harry. It was so quite in that class you could hear a ghost fall. I swallowed hard looking at the floor,  
  
"You three will separate for the rest of this year and you Ms. Granger will stay after class." I nodded and moved next to Neville, Snape was to tired to notice or to busy preparing a punishment for me. The rest of the class was a numb blur of just wanting to get it over with. Well at the end I replayed the last week in my head and realized something. I did like Snape, not like I had liked Lockheart that was only because he was a dream boat that had claimed to have done great things. This man wasn't even mildly cute, but he was smart and he knew what he was doing. Dear Merlin hex me now! And yet I didn't want the hex. Oh, this was going to be hard. The bell rang and everyone was in a hurry to leave, Ron and Harry glanced back at me, well Ron glared. I awaited my fate, my doom, my death.  
  
"Well Ms. Granger explain yourself. You've been acting a bit funny lately and I am not laughing." He sat behind his desk lacking the usual rigged back, he was slightly leaning on his hands that he had steepled in front of him.  
  
"Harry and Ron were teasing me..." I started but he cut in.  
  
"That is a very pitiful excuse, I know you're smarter than to have an out burst over something like that." He said, to my surprise, leaning back in his chair and taking a long drink from his mug. I stood there unsure what to say.  
  
"Well, maybe not. I seem to remember you were said to have slapped Draco Malfoy in your third year." My mouth dropped, did he really read minds as Harry thought he did? Because I was just thinking that.  
  
"No, I don't read minds." The look on my face must have been funny, for I think Snape nearly smiled. "Mr. Malfoy told me. He didn't have any proof and I didn't think your boys would testify against you." I nodded, he leaned forward again putting his mug down and drummed his hand at his side,  
  
"Now explain." Before I knew what I was saying my mouth went ahead and told he everything. I mean everything, from the fact I had a dream about him to my thought about him reading minds just then. He listened with out a word said until I had finished and red from realizing what I had just told him. I was waiting for him to yell at me or to cut me down to size with harsh words. But he didn't, he looked me over,  
  
"All right, who put you up to this prank?" He asked with another yawn. I thank Merlin he was to tired to yell. I shook my head,  
  
"It's not a prank sir, Harry and Ron don't even know about the dream. But they were teasing me and I have been on edge..." He put up his hand to hush me.  
  
"So you told me...Well this hasn't happened to me in all my years of teaching. All right you can go." I didn't believe my ears,  
  
"Excuse me sir?" He took another drink of his coffee.  
  
"I said, you can go." But I didn't leave, "Look it's merely a school girl crush, every girl get's an infatuation with at lest one older man in there life. Two if you count that dunderhead Lockheart." I looked at my feet. He smirked at that, "It will go away." He was being understanding. I told Harry and Ron a long time a go he was putting on an act.  
  
"I think I might have liked you longer then I admit to myself. But you're probably right...But what if you're not?" I asked feeling completely lost.  
  
"Let's do this." He said standing up and walking over to me. He reached into his collar and retrieved a sliver chain with a ring on it. The ring was two snakes intertwined with one another. He lifted it over his head and handed it to me.  
  
"What is this for?" I asked, the ring was warm from being next to his body. He looked down at me and explained.  
  
"You keep that as long as you have feelings for me." I nodded, "And when they're gone give it back to me. Which they will be gone because it's only..." I finished his sentence,  
  
"School girl crush." He nodded. I looked at the ring then put the chain over my head and hid it in my shirt. I looked up at him, "Thank you for understanding." He nodded again.  
  
"To be honest I know what you're going through."  
  
"You do?" He gave another nod.  
  
"Yes, when I was here as a student I got a crush on one of my teachers." I had to hold back a laugh, the fact of Snape having a crush on anyone was too funny for words. He raised an eye brow at me.  
  
"It's true, but then I realized that I only had great respect for the woman and it was something I was looking for in a girl my own age but couldn't find, still can't find, that was the 'attraction.' " Then I couldn't hold back the laugh. He glared at me and I stopped,  
  
"Sorry." He shook his head, "Who was it?"  
  
"No one knows but me and they never will." I studied him a minute,  
  
"McGonagall." He sneered at me, "Bingo!"  
  
"I was thinking about letting you sit next to Potter and Weasley again..."  
  
"All right no one will know." I looked at the ground. He sat back behind his desk.  
  
"I have work to get done." I nodded and went to the door pausing before I opened it.  
  
"Sir, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" He looked up from the dream book,  
  
"No, why would I want to tell anyone about a seventeen year old girl having a crush on me, especially you?" I looked at the door knob, he grinned. "And I would be insane to say it since you have black mail on me." I smiled and went out.  
  
Later that night I took the ring out of my shirt and looked it over. Upon further expecting there was three small diamond looking stones woven between the snakes. It was quite pretty. I wondered why Snape was warring it around his neck, I smiled at the thought of him. As I put back the ring I mused to myself,  
  
"I guess I could call this a growth ring." I looked out the window at the dark starry sky, "Because today is the last time I see things the same again."  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. The next story in the series is:  
  
"Tea for Two"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Hermione's in a tea shop called The Lucky Kettle? She still has Snape's ring, after three years. Why? 


	4. Story Four: Tea for Two

Disclaimer: Nothing from any of the Harry Potter books is owned by myself. All writings are fictional and have nothing to do with anything that is going to happen in the books, movies and or anything else.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Hermione's in a tea shop called The Lucky Kettle? She still has Snape's ring, after three years. Why?  
  
Dedication: none  
  
Story Four: Tea for Two ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She hasn't returned the ring, I was so sure she'd owl it back by the middle of summer. The end of summer to be the most. But she hasn't and it's been three years now. I relived the last time I had spoken to her over and over again in my mind. I had told her to send it back when her feelings for me had subsided. But she hasn't yet, does that mean? No, it can't mean that, I mean it wouldn't. She probably forgotten about it, no she was never the type to forget something that impotent. She lost it, no it was charmed to return back to me if ever it was lost no matter who lost it. Stolen, no also charmed to return to me in that event. Thrown away, no she would have sent it back she wasn't disrespectful in that manner. I got up and started pacing my office. I couldn't get any work done, not with this chewing on my mind. It's been hunting the dark corners of my mind over the years only coming into the light while I dreamed. But lately it has been coming out forcing me to see it. I decried to go to town which was something very odd. I never stepped foot into Diagon Ally or Hogsmeed unless I needed to get supplies even then I tried to get them delivered to my door. I didn't like being in people's company more often then I needed to be. I was glad to be in my nice lonely house, with no one trying to ask me how'd I been, but in my house I had time to think, and in my time to think I thought about her. So I walked to Diagon Ally for it was closer to my house then Hogsmeed, also I hated Floo Powder and worse yet apperateing.  
  
So there I was in the Leaky Caldron taping the brick to let me into the ally. I fond myself walking around in a sea of people that I didn't want to be with but that took my mind off of,  
  
"Ms. Granger?" I asked myself seeing a bushy haired young woman in a new tea shop window. What was she doing here, she was suppose to be abroad studying philosophy and ancient wizardry civilizations. What was she doing back here in a tea shop called The Lucky Kettle, none the less? Before I could stop myself, I was in the door and a little sliver bell announced my entrance. Inside it was bright and cozy, a warm, and welcoming place. That even I found myself letting my guard down. I went and sat at the counter not seeing her any where. I must have mistook someone else for my former student. But then she came from behind the door leading into a kitchen, she looked up only seeing someone was sitting at the counter not who that someone was.  
  
"Be right with you sir, one moment." Her arms were full with a tray of tea cups several sizes and colors. She looked to be swamped with how many people were here, making a light buzz in my ears with there conversions. But she looked cheerful and not as stressed as she had been during her school years. I watched as she served a group of older witches chatting on, she greeted them with a smile and they all seemed to know her. As she came back she took a pencil out from behind her ear and taking out a pad of paper out from her apron pocket stepped up next to my side.  
  
"What would you like to order?" She asked not looking at me yet. I smiled at the fact she wouldn't lower her intelligence to say, "What'll it be." I looked over the menu written above me in colorful chalk,  
  
"What would you recommend?" I asked and something clicked in her mind, I could see it in her down turned eyes. She looked up slowly at seeing me she froze, boy that was all to familiar.  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger." I said with a smirk, She licked her lips and stared a moment. Then coming to herself stuttered,  
  
"Professor S-s-Naape Hel-Hello." She looked at the menu and read it over, "Well I think you might like the Dragon's Spice." I nodded,  
  
"Then I will have a cup, thank you." She nodded and walked over to the back wall that had a counter covered with tea boxes and kettles. She filled one of the kettles with water and put lose tea leaves in it. She took it over to a large hearth where she hung it with about ten other kettles one whistled as she was about to turn, she swished and flicked her wand the kettle fallowed her. She put it onto a tray with several cups and took it over to a table of goblins on there lunch break from Greengots. I watched as more kettles sang and she served each table with equal cheeriness, when the tables were done she'd clear the dishes and float them to the back room were I spotted a sink of dishes washing themselves as the door swung shut. My kettle was the last to boil she brought it over to me with a black cup. She gave me a nervous smile and looked around to she if any one needed anything else, no one did.  
  
"Thank you, now if I may I would like to inquire of you about my ring." As soon as I mentioned it her hand touched her shirt, where it would be if it was still on her chain. She then reached into her shirt and with drew it. I didn't say anything about it only nodded as the bell above the door rang and she looked up to bid the goblins good bye. As the lunch time crowd left the shop fell silent. At last it was only her and I left.  
  
"I am guessing you would like to know why I am here in this tea shop and not in Egypt at the moment." She said in the first clear sentence to me since I came in.  
  
"It crossed my mind." She sat down next to me and took a deep breath.  
  
"It didn't make me happy." She told me, I nodded and she went on. "Sure I love to learn and the whole studying abroad was great. But I wasn't happy." She frowned as if she found herself a failure.  
  
"My parents didn't understand, but they let me do what I wanted. Partly because I refused to let them pay for the trip and I did that on my own. But no one understands they all expect such great things of me but I like it here in my tea shop." I understood all to well actually.  
  
"Your tea shop?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes my tea shop, it happen when I was in India. I was melancholy, home sick , and stressed out worse then when I missed finals. Then one day we stopped at a tea shop and I felt right at home there and then I knew what I wanted out of my life. So I hoped the next port key home and here I am." I had one other question on her name chose for the shop. she laughed,  
  
"Well when I was buying all these kettles, that little red one there." I looked over to a high shelf above the door there sat the smallest tea kettle I had ever seen. "I got that in China and the wizard that sold it to me told me it'd bring me good fortune."  
  
"Has it?" She smiled again,  
  
"I am happier then I have been in a long time. You probably find me a failure and don't understand how in the world this can make me happy." I shook my head.  
  
"You remind me of some one." She looked me over a moment,  
  
"Who?" It was my turn to smile now,  
  
"Me." A confessed look crossed her face,  
  
"How so?" And began to tell her how I came to be a teacher.  
  
"Like you people expected great things from me. My father thought I was to become a Ministry worker like himself. But I hated it, I had a job that would make me have more then enough money and respect then I could ever want. But I wanted to be a teacher, low paid and I am not really respect because the students don't like how stick I am." Hermione laughed as did I.  
  
"Are you still happy teaching?" She asked me and I thought it over no one had ever asked me that.  
  
"Yes I am, that even surprises me, you most likely think I hate all children and I am hating every minute of it." She shook her head no,  
  
"I figured you must like it to have stayed this long." We fell silent a moment. She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner.  
  
"Time to close up." I paid my bill and stood as she sent the kettle and cup into the back to get washed. I helped her wipe down the tables and stack the chairs for the night. We went out the door and she locked it behind us. I looked down at her seeing my ring glitter at her neck again.  
  
"Why do you still have it?" I asked she blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"You and I know very well why I still have it." I tilted her chin up with my hand a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Silly isn't it?" She said with a sigh. I shook my head no then kissed her. She seemed as surprised as I was at my actions. But to late not to have done that but she kissed me back and I wrapped my arms about her like in a dream I had so long ago. It was clear that we had repressed our feelings for much to long and they were all flooding out at once. When it ended she had a teary smile on her lips and I wasn't with the normal sneer but a smile as well.  
  
"Then these last three years were the last time I let you go."  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Thank you for reading my story even if it is the fourth one and you haven't even seen the third one.  
  
Please review, why you ask? Well if you even bothered to read a story the fourth in the series and never even seen the third one why not do a little more and review?  
  
Next story: *I have no idea I haven't written it yet But I think I might have Harry, Ron, and Hermione's parents find out about Snape's and her romance...Then again maybe not.* 


	5. Story Five: The Best Christmas Present

Disclaimer: Nothing from any of the Harry Potter books is owned by myself. All writings are fictional and have nothing to do with anything that is going to happen in the books, movies and or anything else.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Hermione and Snape have been hiding their love from the people they know. But they can't hide it for love as Harry and Ron start to wonder what Hermione has been up to on her days off.  
  
Dedication: none  
  
Story Five: The Best Christmas Present  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been four years since my dream, one since that dream came true in a way. I wouldn't say that Severus and I are dating and he would never put it in such plain terms. He'd probably say, "Miss Granger and I are having a romantic interlude." I'd say we are having a "secret affair" for no one save the two of us know about our "association" with one another. This doesn't bother me too much; it was partly my idea as well. Severus and I thought it best if we waited to expose our love to the world. I find it a bit charming in itself, romantic even. But all the same it's very exhausting to keep everything hush-hush. Because with all my love for the man, I want to sing it out to the world. But the way the world would treat us as a couple, for now it needs to be a secret. Just until we know what to do about it.  
  
It's also very hard to keep from my parents and friends from finding out. Especially Ron and Harry with their questioning everything that is even remotely suspicious, which to them is anything different. Just trying to get some time for Severus and me to be alone is tough enough with our schedules. But the fact that the people we know, know when our time off is, well we're running out of excuses to tell everyone as to why we're busy on those days.  
  
But tonight for the first time in two months we're having an evening alone. After work I am meeting him at my house and we're to have dinner together and sit in front of the fire enjoying one another's company. I simply can't wait.  
  
I sat there watching the clock; time seems to slow down when you are really excited about something. I had only thirty minutes and a bowl full of fruit cocktail before I could head home, but it felt like forever. I looked at the customers sipping their tea and having chats about what they had gotten for their loved ones this Christmas. I thought about what I had gotten Severus, it wasn't anything really special. But I hoped he'd like it. He had a very lonely life save when I was with him. This might fix that time in which I wasn't.  
  
The clock chimed and I quickly finished my fruit cocktail as the customers hurried off to their families. I cleaned up with a wave of my wand and stacked the chairs as I charmed the tea pots and cups to the kitchen, and the broom to sweep. As everything finished I turned the sign to read "Closed for the Holidays, may yours be filled with cheer." I smiled at the greeting and put on my cloak. It was time for this girl to get home to the one she loved.  
  
As I passed couples on the street I quickened my step even more in longing to be with him. He wasn't too big on Christmas but he promised me he'd try and enjoy it. I knew why he didn't like the holidays much; it was the same reason with me. They were lonely and stressful. But unlike him I had had a loving family and set of friends to open my eyes to their wonders. He never had such, but I was going to change that, this year he had me.  
I got to a clear palace to apprate and did so with out hesitation. A few moments later I appeared on my door step with key in hand. I unlocked the door to see Severus waiting there with mistletoe hung above the door. I smiled,  
  
"For one who doesn't care for Christmas you certainly adapted quickly." He smirked bringing me in close to him,  
  
"This is one tradition I think I could live with." He pushed the door shut with his foot and kissed me deeply. I in turn kissed him back happy to be home and in his arms. As the kiss ended I smiled,  
  
"You could have just kissed me dear." I told him he nodded,  
  
"Perhaps, but this way you had to kiss back." This made me smile at the memory of my long ago dream. He looked at me confused but I wasn't telling. Seeing he would never know what the joke was he lead me into the living room where the tree we had picked out together sat in the corner facing the window. I had even gotten him to decorate it with me and string popcorn. He had pricked his fingers several times over it but I knew he thought it was worth it when I kissed it better. But he still makes a face at the tree every time he sees it.  
  
"I bet there is more blood on that tree of mine then the grave yard." I shuttered a little at his remark. He seemed to make jokes at tings when they bothered him; it explained a whole lot to me when I found that out. He looked at me,  
  
"Sorry Hermione." I shook my head.  
  
"Don't be it just scares me thinking of you heaving to still be part of.Let's not talk about such at Christmas." He agreed and he sat on the couch,  
  
"I need to give you your present tonight." He looked at me confused as I went into my bedroom. I came out carrying a little black kitten with green eyes and a red bow tied around its neck. I put it in his lap; at first it seemed he didn't like the little dear.  
  
"Do you like him?" The kitten mewed and Severus smiled and starched it between the ears.  
  
"Yes, I just was never permitted to have a pet when I was younger. My father hated animals." I nodded as I looked at him his face held a look of seer wonder of the little thing he held in his arms now. "Thank you Hermione." I sat next to him smiling,  
  
"Chookshanks has taken a liking to him, so he'll have to come and visit." Severus smiled at me knowing I meant he was to come as well. "What are you going to name him?" He looked at the kitten thinking.  
  
"I'm guessing you wouldn't hear of my calling him Cat?" I laughed a little too hard where Severus frowned at me.  
  
"I have never had anything to name." I straightened up,  
  
"Sorry.No, Cat wouldn't do." He looked at the kitten that now crawled onto his shoulder and started to bat at his hair. He chuckled,  
  
"You have some gull, little one the last person that played with my hair got hexed." I laughed with him. The kitten started to bite his ear. "Ow." He put him down in his lap again and the kitten then started to attack his hand. "I'm naming him Wyatt."  
  
"Wyatt?" I looked at the kitten it didn't look like a Wyatt to me.  
  
"Yes, in French it means, 'little fighter'." I laughed as it suited the little cat. It ventured to the floor and started to play with a walnut from the basket on the coffee table. Severus looked at me humbled in a way,  
  
"Thank you." I nodded and moved closer to him curling up in his lap. He took his queue and put his arms around my waist. He turned me to the back of the couch and kissed me. If we had just cut the kiss a bit shorter we would have saved ourselves the embarrassment that was to fallow.  
  
*In the streets of Diagon Alley*  
  
Harry and Ron peeked into the dark windows of The Lucky Kettle. Harry read the sign.  
  
"Doesn't 'Mione keep the shop open late for the Christmas shoppers?" Ron asked wiping the frost off the window to get a better look inside. Harry nodded,  
  
"Usually." He stepped away from the door and looked at the front of the shop. Hermione wasn't there. "What do you suppose she's up too?" Ron stepped back as well and with a scoff,  
  
"You mean, what do you think she's been up to this past year." He frowned and blew into his freezing hands "You think she's trying to avoid us?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No.But I do think she's hiding something from us." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think we should pay her a visit." He grinned that meant he was sure if they did they'd find out what Hermione's secret was. Harry hated to invade Hermione's privacy but he was curious. So he agreed but only to visit if Hermione told them that was her choice. Ron agreed and they were off in a pop.  
  
*Back at Hermione's*  
  
Severus and I were a bit too distracted to here Ron and Harry knocked at the door. So when they came in it was a complete surprise for the four of us.  
  
"Hermione?!" I heard my name from two voices and Severus and I moved apart so fast it made Harry's broom seem slow motion. At seeing who I was kissing Ron turned red and Harry white but booth looked to be sick to their stomachs.  
  
"Why are you kissing Hermione you pervert?" Ron being the first one to speak never did have a very good choice with his words. I shoot a look at him that put any of Severus' to shame.  
  
"Ronald Weasly! You mean 'Why are we kissing each other', I am just as equally in it as him." This made Harry and Ron look even more disgusted. Ron went red up to his ears.  
  
"What does that mean Hermione?" I stood up and glared at Ron my cheeks red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I will not talk to some one who is yelling at me like a five year old. Sit down and I will explain this to you like the adults we are." He sat in a chair next toe the fire and Harry flowed too shocked to speak. Ron glared at Severus as if it were his entire fault. Harry tried hard not to look at either of us. I took a deep breath and sat next to Severus who cheeks where equally red as my own. But he stayed quietly returning the glare at Ron. For some time, the only sounds were of the fire cracking and Wyatt sneaking out from under the couch where he had taken refuge from the shouting.  
  
"Well you slime ball explain yourself." Ron spat at Severus who narrowed his eyes. Before wands were even thought to be drawn I glared at them both,  
  
"That will be enough from the both out you.Name calling isn't any better then yelling. Severus held his tongue and I knew it was for my sake. "Besides Ron it isn't your concern who I kiss." Ron clenched his fist,  
  
"But he's a git Hermione." Ron was warring on my last nerve.  
  
"He is not Ron and I would thank you kindly not to speak of him in such a manner." Harry seemed to get it there a light went off in his head. He had been right those five years ago. But he remained quite not to give Ron more kindle for his flaming temper.  
  
"Hermione have you gone daft?" He was close to yelling but only cracked a little from his forced volume. I tired to be patient with him; I knew this wasn't a plesent surprise for him seeing me kiss arch enemy number one. But he could be so thick skulled some times. That had been the last straw,  
  
"Maybe I have Ron...But love does that to you some times." That made his jaw and Harry's drop even though Harry had figured it out he didn't want to be right. Ron's jaw wagged as if broken. He then got a look on his face as if he had eaten a vomit flavored Bott's bean and seen a spider in the same second.  
  
"Gross." He stated and I had had it. I got up and stormed into the kitchen the door slamming behind me. Ron as oblivious as ever sat there mouth gapping. Severus glared at him,  
  
"You dunder head." He growled and fallowed me into the kitchen. Ron looked ready to deck him as Harry got up.  
  
"You hear that?" Ron asked his fists clenched. Harry looked down at Ron,  
  
"I agree with him for once." Harry came after us and Ron looked enraged and confused. He was about to get up but Ron stopped him; "You've done enough." Harry opened the door to find Severus trying to comfort me as my tears fell to the tiled floor. I felt Severus go rigged as Harry came in. I did not want to hear the normal mud slinging from those two.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" He asked with a verbal slap to the now man that lived. He frowned,  
  
"I know you don't like me and personally I can't stand you. But it seems that we both care a great deal for my friend.Hermione. So for her sake we have to put aside our differences." He extended his hand for a treaty of peace with his father's old rival, and his personal torturer. Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. But to both their surprise took the young man's hand.  
  
"Very well Mr. Potter, for my love's sake." Harry nodded as they shook hands. Ron entered on this note,  
  
"Has the whole world gone mad?" Harry looked over at him.  
  
"Ron do you ever want to see Hermione again?" Ron nodded,  
  
"Yeah so?" Harry shook his head he was too use to his friend being stubern to be angry with him.  
  
"If you do it mean's making peace with Professor Snape. They love each other." Ron winced at the thought, but Harry went on. "Weather we like it or not they do." Ron glared at Severus again blaming him.  
  
"Hey she came to me first." Severus said with a grin he admitted to me later that it did amuse him some to be troubling Ron so. Ron looked him and then Harry over and for the first time in his life he gave in to the idea of the Greasy Git not being as bad as he may let on. Ron wasn't the first one to put his hand up for Severus was right there with him. They shook and hell must have frozen over as they agreed to live and let live. They stood there for a few moments then Severus lead the way up to my room. He knocked softly,  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered. I put the pillow over my head.  
  
"Unless Ron and you have stopped fighting I don't want to hear it." Severus opened the door.  
  
"We have 'Mione." Ron said sheepishly. I sat up and looked the three men over.  
  
"You mean it?" They all nodded in unison. I smiled and threw my arms about them.  
  
"It was Mr. Potter's doing." Severus told me as I kissed all their cheeks in turn. I started to cry again and Ron looked at me,  
  
"What did I do now?" I laughed,  
  
"Nothing, but you all gave me the best Christmas present." Ron rolled his eyes and Severus had to agree with him on how sappy women were. We all went down stairs and were greeted by Wyatt coming after our feet. Harry and Ron were about to leave when Severus surprised me yet again tonight.  
  
"Would you care to stay for dinner?" They looked at him shocked but agreed.  
  
We spent the rest of the evening slowly getting use to one another. It was odd at first but it soon came to be natural. As they left Severus took me in his arms again,  
  
"Thank you." I whispered to him. He smiled,  
  
"Anything for you." He kissed me again and we went back to the fireside. Wyatt curled up in front of it. Everything seemed perfect, but then something hit me.  
  
"What about my parents?" Severus frowned.  
  
"I guess we can tell them tomorrow?" I nodded, I'd be there for Christmas I know it wasn't fair to drop such a thing into their laps on Christmas but it had to be done. I turned to Severus and with a sad smile I said what we were both thinking,  
  
"I guess this isn't the last time we have to explain our love."  
  
Arthur's Note: YEAH! I finished it. After how long? *My friend Katie pops in* ABOUT TWO YEARS! *Sheepish grin* Well I did it and the next and most likely final story in the series will be where Snape meets Hermione's parents.BUM BUM BUM! 


End file.
